Letters
by Zannen
Summary: The bond of sisters is strong and lasting. Over land and sea, over joy and heartache, a sister's love will endure and remain. Separated, but always together, the Queen of Arendelle and the Queen of Corona share their lives with each other. Frozen/Tangled Prequel starring the King & Queen of Arendelle, the King & Queen of Corona, their children.


**Letters**

Dearest Sister,

I cannot believe that you have moved so far away. It seems like only yesterday we were planning to stay maidens and live in a cottage near the North Mountain. Whatever happened to our promise to never fall in love or wed? Well, I know what happened to me. Prince Akðar came to talk to Father about his estate and for some reason, he decided I would make a good princess for him.

As for what happened to you…

Who else but you would get engaged to a man she met that day?

I do not blame you for getting swept up in the romance of the day. It was my wedding feast after all. But are you sure that King Gregory is the One for you? He is older than you by how many years? And to move your entire life for him seems extreme. I cannot imagine leaving Arendelle's mountains or fjords. Is it terribly warm in Corona? I remember our lessons about the Kingdoms and the books say that it never snows there. You've left the beauty of our North, dear sister.

Akðar is treating me well. We spent a whole fortnight at his cabin for our honeymoon. So perhaps I have my North Mountain home after all. We found a strange valley during a walk one day. There are so many hot springs and geysers there that there is no trace of snow anywhere. Moss grows in abundance on the ground and stones here. My husband teased me about the local legends concerning this valley. He calls it the Valley of the Living Rock and claims there are trolls here. For such a serious man, I never took him for the teasing sort.

As much as I give you grief about your engagement, I want you to know how glad I am that you have found love. I am marking the days until Akðar and I sail to Corona for your wedding.

Yours in love and ever your sister,  
Iðunn  
Queen of Arendelle

**Received and Read 21****st**** of March, 1599 AF (After Founding of Arendelle)**

* * *

My Dear Iðunn,

I do miss the beauty of the North. But Corona has it's own beauty. The green of the forests blanket the landscape as heavily as the white snow of Northern winters. And the warmth here is not at all oppressive. As for our plans, you know that the best-laid ones most often fail. After all, did you not vow to never let Prince Akðar into your heart?

Sometimes I pitied the poor Prince. But most of the time, I admired his patience with you. As stubborn as you are, I am amazed that he had the courage to endure a four-year courtship! Granted, we were 14 and he was 16 when we all first met. But the man has been in love with you for so long. If I fell in love with my Gregory too quickly, then you, dear sister, fell in love with Akðar with the speed of a glacier.

Speaking of which, Gregory isn't old! He's only one year older than Akðar and just because he has such a handsome beard does not mean he's old. I know you have concerns, but Iðunn, it's True Love. I'm sure of this.

I am glad that Akðar is treating you well. If he ever steps out of line, you know how to deal with him. As Father taught us: thumb on the outside and along the knuckles to make a fist.

I am surprised about the Valley of the Living Rock legend, though. I have never heard of such a thing. And I always was more interested in legends than you were. There is a local legend in Corona about a Golden Flower that grew from a drop of the sun. Other Kingdoms have legends so I'm not surprised about Corona's. There's the legend that mermaids live off the coast of the Principality to the northwest of my new home. Not to mention the Legend of Mordu from the old Kingdom of the Warriors.

I mark the days until you are here as well. As much as I love Gregory and am taking to life here very well, I miss you and home; and hearing my name spoken correctly.

Apparently, my name is too difficult for Corona's accents to pronounce, even for Gregory. So after consulting with Father, Gregory, and Corona's council, I will be wedded and crowned under a new name.

I wish you a safe journey to Corona and me, dear sister.

Yours in love and ever your sister,  
Helena  
Soon-to-Be Queen of Corona

**Received and Read 4****th**** of April, 1599 AF**

* * *

Dear Helena,

As I write this letter I realize that you are probably still on your honeymoon travels. But I have already begun writing and you know that I must always finish what I start. It should ease your mind to know that any doubts I had about your marriage to Gregory are all gone. The love and attention he showered on you during our time in your new home was beautiful to watch. I may or may not have nudged my own husband a time or two so that he can learn from Gregory the ways to please a wife.

Akðar has just informed me that he is quite well versed in pleasing a wife and that I should well remember that. He has a tendency to wander over to me when I write my correspondence to see to whom I am writing. I honestly believe that he is a worse gossip than you. Akðar also wishes to let you know that his status as a gossip is a national secret and should never be shared with anyone outside the family.

Speaking of our trip to Corona, you were right. The warmth is not at all oppressive. Arendelle never gets weather that mild and I did end up missing the crispness of our Northern air. As Mother says, it's refreshing for the lungs. The palace is beautiful and the surrounding village is very quaint. I was reminded of the similarities of your new home and mine. Instead of a fjord, you have the forests. But both are large places that we will transform into homes.

The hallways of our palace in Arendelle are large and I find myself removing my slippers to slide along the parquet floor. Completely undignified, I know, but it is also completely delightful. What this monstrosity of a building needs is the sound of children. I am sure you will feel the same once you settle into your own palace. The halls are too empty and the ballroom remains unused with the exception of diplomatic events.

Akðar and I have waited long enough, I think. Perhaps I am ready to become a mother.

Ever your sister,  
Iðunn  
Queen of Arendelle

_Post-Script_

_Helena, I've been trying to make a mother of your sister for the past 6 months!_

_I've just been scolded for being inappropriate. But if you can't be inappropriate with your family, then who else can you be inappropriate with?_

_Your constant friend and co-conspirator,_  
_Akðar_  
_King of Arendelle_

**Received and Read 15****th**** of June, 1599 AF**

* * *

Dearest Iðunn,

I'm so sorry that I have not written to you lately. I had no idea what demands would be taken of my time as a Corona's new Queen. Apparently there was a small portion of the noble class here that did not approve of Gregory marrying a foreigner such as myself. These past few months have been spent visiting various estates and getting to know the rest of the nobles here. For the most part they have all been welcoming.

There was a small scene with the daughter of one of our Barons, but she's betrothed to a noble from Wessleton and won't be part of our social circle for long.

Please do not scold Akðar too badly. From what I've seen so far of Gregory's own experiences, you are probably the only person Akðar can tease and be playful with. Corona is such a small kingdom, much like Arendelle. Everyone knows when their King is worried and so Gregory must hide his worries and, sadly, his joys. He is young for a king; only 21 summers old. Akðar became king quite early too. To the world, they must be serious rulers. Allow him the gift of being himself around you.

You are much too serious for your own good anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if any child of yours is born with hair as white as an Elder, you're _that_ serious.

Speaking of children…

I'm pregnant! At least, I think I am. I'm almost certain. I've only missed my courses once, but I've got this feeling that I am.

Don't tell anyone yet, please. Not even my co-conspirator, Akðar, can know. I know you share my letters with him. I share your letters with Gregory, too. I will write again when I am sure.

Ever your sister,  
Helena  
Queen of Corona

_Post-Script_

_Oh, my goodness. I just signed a letter to you as "Queen of Corona"! I will never get tired of that._

**Received and Read 10****th**** October, 1599 AF**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I started this because I thought of that whole theory that the Queens of Arendelle and Corona are sisters. I hope it's not too confusing. I'll be posting a new chapter every week with more letters each time. I hope you all enjoy.

Although the names of the King and Queen of Arendelle are not on the credits, their names are written in Runic alphabets on their gravestones. According to those, the name of the king is **Akðar**, and the name of the queen is **Iðunn**.

The Queen's Name: **Iðunn** can be Anglicized as Ithunn, or Idunn/Idun. Iðunn means 'youthful', 'eternal youth' 'again to love'. Her English name could be **Idun** because the name Idun is a popular name in Scandinavia which is the setting of Frozen, the name Idun means 'rejuvenation'.

The King's Name: **Akðar** can be Anglicized as Akthar. The name Akhtar means 'star' and 'good luck'. The name is found in India, Pakistan, and Bangladesh as well as Iran as a surname.

As for the names of the King and Queen of Corona, they don't have any official names according to the Disney Wiki page. So I chose Gregory and Helena. I chose to change the Queen's name to Helena because there is an old epic poem where the Scandinavian Goddess Hel tricks the maiden Iðunn into taking away the gods' enchanted apples. The apples kept the gods young and youthful.

This takes the idea of the two queens being sisters to another level. It implies that Rapunzel's healing powers may not just be from the flower. Since Elsa was born with her powers, it makes sense that the two queens might have something in their bloodline that is somewhat magical.

Info of the names taken from the Disney wikia page.

_Post-Script_It feels really good to write again. My muse left me a long time ago and I'm glad to have it back. :)


End file.
